


fight or flight

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  This is why Lisa turned off her phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fight or flight

title: fight or flight  
author: [](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/profile)[**fannishliss**](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/)   
rating: pg, gen  
spoilers: through 6.05  
length; ~~500 words  
disclaimer: Lisa doesn't belong to me, but she still rocks. This is a transformative work inspired by the copyrighted material on Supernatural.

 

summary:  This is why Lisa turned off her phone.

 

Lisa threw a shawl, some clean underwear, a dress and a couple of shirts in a bag. Swiping a few things out of the bathroom, she hurriedly packed for Ben as well, grabbed her stash of cash from the desk drawer, and they were out of the house within an hour, on the freeway and headed for the airport. 

"Mom, what the hell?"  Ben grumbled.

"Language," she said automatically, but inside, she agreed with him.

What the hell, what the hell, what the hell had just happened.

Dean showing up in the middle of the night, vibrating with wrongness, uttering his cryptic thanks, throwing Ben into the wall, and blowing out again in the space of five minutes? What the hell, what the hell?

They got a room near the airport, charging it to the card Mimi insisted she use for travel.  She booked a flight to Florida on her iphone and spent a fitful few hours waiting for dawn, Ben breathing evenly beside her, safe, safe.

All she could think of was Dean's desperation as he leaned toward her, the excitement and fear coursing through her body at the strangeness of his touch.  Dean, but not Dean.  Somehow, wrong. The horrible resignation of his voice echoed in her mind, a sound she'd thought she'd heard the last of. Lisa feared that maybe he was gone, truly gone this time.  Or worse, that maybe he was still out there, the battle he had fought in her bedroom, lost.

Their flight was at 6:35 am.  They went through security, barefoot, just a carry-on and a few personal items. No knives, not even the little silver one. No gun.

Lisa sat back and tried to breathe.  She picked up her phone.  It was 5:30 in Florida.  She dialed. Mimi picked up right away.

"Mom, it's Lisa." She tried to keep her voice light, but it shook and she couldn't steady it.

"Hi, baby.  What's up?" Mimi asked.

"Mom, mom, it's Dean.  I ... "  Lisa broke off with no idea what to say. My boyfriend broke into our house in the middle of the night, scared the crap out of me, and ran away?

"Oh, no.  Is he all right?"  Mimi had had them down to Florida for the holidays, and Dean had been a model of good behavior, washing all dishes and calling her Ma'am until Mimi beat it out of him.   Mimi surprised Dean by giving him a run for his money at poker, playing for pennies.  When it came time to go back to Indiana, Dean had given Mimi one of his hugs and she had laughed and laughed, telling Lisa she'd found a very nice boy.

"I don't know.  Oh mom,"  Lisa said. 

"Lisa, where are you?  Where's Ben?" 

"We're on a plane.  We're landing in Fort Lauderdale around 10:30. Oh mom."

"I don't understand.  Where's Dean?"

"I don't know.  I just ... I don't know."  Ben was right there next to her, but at least he had his earbuds in; he was looking out the window.  Lisa just kept trying to breathe, but the air wouldn't sink into her lungs.  The look in Dean's eyes, the hunger...what had happened to him?

"Oh, Lisa.  I'll be there to pick you up, okay? It'll be all right." 

"Thanks, mom.  I have to turn my phone off now."

"Bye, baby.  I love you."

"I love you, too, mom," Lisa said, and thumbed the phone off, watching as the screen faded to black.

She stowed the phone and fastened her seatbelt, gripping Ben's hand as the plane lifted off.  



End file.
